


Detroit: Become Lovers

by Saltylocks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Conk, Connor is loaded, Depressed Hank Anderson, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Hannor, Living Together, M/M, Post Revolution, recovering from depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltylocks/pseuds/Saltylocks
Summary: Post-revolution, Hank and Connor are partners as well as Gavin and the RK900 (Nine)."I think working with an officer with... personal issues is an added challenge. But adapting to human unpredictability is one of my features." - Connor (when choosing the SINCERE dialogue option in The Nest.)





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing even though there is a supposed age difference. Did the calculations and according to canon, Hank is 53 when the revolution happens. I do believe strongly that we will be able to cure all disease in the future though, and if we are advanced enough to have this level of feeling thinking AI then we also probably have pretty good capabilities of, if one has the means, for example transferring a consciousness from a human to an android too.
> 
> More on this later. As always, lower your expectations.

Hank fell before he could even do anything about it. He was irrevocably drawn in since the moment he had seen Connor put evidence in his mouth. He was stupid. A silly old man.

The gray-haired man got up to refill his water. Only water. He got back on his coach. He wished he had a beer right now. Or, not really. He wished he had a distraction. 

“Here boy.”

He put on his shoes. A walk would do both him and Sumo good. Get him out of his slump.

He had been on antidepressants and therapy now for two months. It wasn’t a walk in the park exactly, but it helped. He didn’t feel like he had before Cole’s death or anything, just kind of… better. 

The warm night air hit him and he immediately felt invigorated. Sumo barked and when they were at the dog park Hank let him loose and watched him run happily across the grass. It was late, and they were alone. Hank picked up an old tennis ball someone had left behind and started playing fetch, getting almost giddy as Sumo clumsily caught the ball and brought it back to him. 

Yeah. Better.

 

\---

“Good morning lieutenant.” 

Hank looked up and smiled when he heard Connor sit down, soundlessly, at the desk next to him, and look at him primly. 

“‘Morning Connor, how’s it hanging?”

Connor blinked.

“Very well, slightly to the left,” he answered, sounding more robotic than usual. Hank almost spluttered coffee all over his desk.

“Sorry Hank,” the android said, his smirk betraying he wasn’t sorry at all. 

“It’s fine. Who taught you that one huh?”

“Detective Reed might have supplemented me with some new lines of dialogue.”

“I see,” Hank said, glancing over at Reed and giving him the finger for good measure. 

Gavin gave him the finger back, reflexively, and the RK900 next to him did the same, with a grin that mirrored Gavins perfectly. 

“Why don’t you corrupt your own partner, asshole?” Hank shouted.

“Fuck you, Anderson!” Reed responded, still grinning. 

“Cut it out, men!”

Fowler stared them down from his office.

“Anderson, in here, now!”

Hank groaned but made his way up the stairs to his superior. As soon as he closed the door Fowler's frown softened. 

“Have a seat, Hank,” he said. “How are you doing?”

Hank drew a breath, getting misty. He had tried really hard not to show anyone how hard it had been since Cole died, and now he was tearing up because Fowler asked him a simple question? His therapist had said it showed progress, but he wasn’t sure yet.

“Fine,” he gruffed, “great. Next question.”

“Alright,” Fowler said and smiled for the first time in a while. “You look better, you know. The clothes, the hair. Suits you.”

Oh yeah. He had started to shave. Started to care about whether or not he had stains on his clothes when he left for work. Showered every other day, because it felt right. He made a face and scratched his neck.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah…”

There was a beat. Damn, Hank had missed Jeff. He had transferred to the same precinct as him so they could work together, and he had given him nothing but grief.

“Connor seems to be doing well,” Fowler said gently.

“Yeah, doesn’t he though?” 

They both looked out at the android who was deeply focused on the screen in front of him. Hank’s heart started to beat a little faster. His partner really looked incredibly well. Hair on point, the slightly rosy lips pursed as he pondered some important information, one hand at his chin. The soft blue cardigan he insisted on wearing even though it was a similar color to the Cyberlife uniform hugged his torso and made him look younger than he already did. Hank had to drag his eyes away as Fowler rattled on about the many awards the department had received after hiring both Connor and his successor RK900, or just Nine for short. Hank nodded and smiled as Fowler praised him too for being helpful in the conferences following the Revolution and all it entailed, for making “the boys” feel welcome. Fowler was standing up before Hank notice, and then they were hugging.

“Good to have you back,” Jeffrey said as he opened the door.

Hank sat down at his desk, rubbing his face. Guess he was back, whatever that meant. 

They had a relatively normal day, banter and gossip in the breakroom, writing reports. Connor got up to leave at the end of the day and slipped past Reed and Nine who was laughing about a video on Gavin’s screen. They were sort of standing close. Their hips were kind of... touching. Their hands too, placed next to each other on the desk. Hank couldn’t help but watch them, mesmerized. Then Reed looked up and his smile turned cocky. He murmured something to Nine and then walked over. Hank tried to look busy, but it was too late. 

“Hey, Anderson?”

“Mmmh?” Hank said, feigning indifference.

“Do you know where Connor’s been living since the Revolution?”

Hank raised an eyebrow. 

“At the um... Cyberlife place, right?”

Reed sneered. 

“Cyberlife shut down a month ago,” Nine announced, joining Gavin.

“Connor’s been sleeping here in the precinct since,” Reed added. “Right over there, where the police androids used to load.”

The detective didn’t exactly sound smug. Well, a little, maybe. Hank chose to take it more like a heads-up. He bit off the snarky response he would normally throw at Reed and just nodded.

“Thanks for letting me know,” Hank said as he got up.

Gavin opened his mouth and then closed it again. Beside him, Nine giggled, doing a bad job of hiding it. The android then patted Gavin’s arm in a comforting manner. If Hank hadn’t been preoccupied with the new information about his partner, he would have asked about it.

“...yeah, whatever,” Gavin finally said, face getting red. “Let’s go, Nine.”

“Bye, lieutenant Anderson!” the android chirped as he followed Gavin out.

“Yeah yeah, bye.”

Hank sat back down. His colleagues all filed out, and soon he was alone. The android detectives and aides that still worked at the precinct all stood in their loading areas, most of them inacti - no, sleeping. Hank felt bad for not asking any of them if they had a home to go to, but it really broke his heart to think Connor had been sleeping there for a month and… what, not told him? 

The lieutenant tried to get some work done. After a couple of hours, he heard the familiar ding of a police ID-card being pressed against the passage doors, and Connor rounded the corner, completely absorbed by the book in his hand. He had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, and instead of his professional looking work attire, he had on running tights and an open windbreaker. If Hank hadn’t known him, he would have presumed the android just was another young detective, back to put in some extra hours after his workout.

“Hey,” Hank said, trying not to startle him.

Connor’s head whipped up.

“Lieutenant!” he said. “This is… unusual.”

He didn’t sound unhappy, just surprised. Hank suddenly felt awkward. Why had he stayed? To make sure Gavin didn’t lie? 

Honestly?

“What are you reading?” Hank asked.

“‘Eat me’.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s really called Chez moi, it's this French book, it’s supposed to be good. I have yet to form an opinion.”

Connor sat down at his desk and looked up at Hank. Silence fell.

“Oh, okay,” Hank said, and then,

“Reed told me you didn’t have a home anymore.”

Way to go, Hank, putting the blame on someone else…

“I can stay here. Fowler said it was allowed.”

Connor’s face did something decidedly not good. He looked sad. A little wistful as always, but still sad. Hank didn’t like it one bit.

“Seems weird, staying here," Hank tried but failed to sound neutral. "No offense to the other’s…”

He gestured to the other androids. Connor shrugged.

“They like it here. Maybe I will, in time, too.”

There it was again, a wistful smile, gone too soon to be genuine. Hank hated it, and it wasn’t a feeling he liked. He needed to fix this, and maybe it was the new confidence from being on new meds, maybe it was just the fact that he was able to feel something again, anything, that made him say it.

“Come on, let’s go.”

Connor squinted at the older man as Hank got up, huffing a little as his knees protested.

“Go where?” 

“Home,” Hank gruffed. “You should stay at my place, at least until you find a more permanent solution. I mean, look at this. All this blue light, can’t be good for the psyche.”

Hank wasn’t sure what he was saying, fishing in his coat pocket for the car keys. He barely noticed when Connor, very quietly, spoke.

“Thank you, lieutenant.”

Hank swallowed.

“It’s Hank, you know that.”

“Thank Hank,” Connor said and grinned, giving Hank butterflies.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?


	2. Let me upgrade you

Hank had thought it would be easier with Connor at the house. And sure, some of it was. Everything Connor owned fitted into the messenger bag, so moving in was a breeze. Sumo loved him, and why wouldn't he? Hank certainly could see it. They went and got a loading dock for Connor to sleep in and there was already a closet for his modest amount of clothes in the room. Hank had inherited the house from a relative, right after Cole had died, so he hadn't exactly lived it in. Drunk it in, perhaps. Connor looked almost reverent as he walked inside like he couldn't believe he was allowed to stay there.

The next big thing was him going through the many paper books and LP's Hank had strewn around.

“Weren’t some of these produced for teens in like the 90’s or something?” Connor asked, reading the back of The Golden Compass with a neutral face.

“Fine, yeah, I’m old,” Hank muttered.

“That’s okay, I like old things,” Connor said absentmindedly as he picked up another book, smiling at the goofy cover.

Hank’s heart skipped a beat, and he had this stupid grin on his face as he watched Connor dissect his comic book collection. 

Then Connor found the movies, gathering dust. It was getting late, but Hank promised they would have a movie night soon.

Hank went to the bathroom and left the door open as he brushed his teeth. After a moment Connor entered too, like it was the most normal thing, rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, washed his face and made Hank floss before saying good night. It was disgustingly, wonderfully domestic. Hank had the best night’s sleep in years.

Little by little, new things trickled into his- no, their home. A standing desk, a small laptop, a light gray knitted blanket for the sofa, some fresh smelling laundry softener, new light bulbs in the lamps Hank had ignored for years, fancy shampoo in the shower, flowers in the windows, new curtains. When Hank asked Connor how he could afford it, Connor explained that Cyberlife gave all androids in their care a settlement agreement before going bankrupt, so that plus a salary from the police department meant he would not be penniless for the foreseeable future. Hank didn’t argue, didn’t dare to in case Connor stops. Hank loves it. He loves that Connor is staying in his home. He would do anything for the android. He also knows he would never ever tell him.

\---

There is some new press conference in the precinct, and afterward, Gavin commented that he really looked like a bum, and Hank had no retort because he knew it was true. He had lost a lot of weight, and his worn clothes hung off him. He didn’t own any shirts that weren’t covered in spirals or big flowers, his pants and jacket full of holes. The lieutenant took the afternoon off and went out to an old military surplus store that he had been at when he was younger. He bought a new black t-shirt and new boots, but nothing else felt appealing. He really had no idea what people wore these days. Back at the precinct, Hank grabbed some coffee and sat down at his desk. 

“Hello Lieutenant,” Connor greeted him from his right side. “Have you been taking detective Reed’s advice?”

He indicated at Hank’s new shoes. The older man nodded sullenly.

“I tried,” he grumbled as he sipped his coffee, “until I realized I don’t have any idea where to go for clothes these days.”

“I can help you if you’d like.”

Hank frowned. 

“Connor, no, look, that’s really nice of you and all, but you shouldn’t have to, you have better things to do.”

The android blinked rapidly a couple of time, the screen in front of him changing from police reports to a men’s clothes site. Then it turned back.

“Already done,” Connor smiled.

“What, like that?” 

“Yes, lieutenant. The parcel will arrive tomorrow.”

“O-okay. What will be in it?”

Connor winked. 

“You’ll see.”

The android looked up for a second. 

“Is that the time? We should leave, or Sumo will be hungry.”

Hank crossed his arms at the obvious change of topic, and then he chuckled. 

On the way out, they bumped into Gavin and Nine. They were startled, quickly letting go of each other’s hands. If Hank’s mind hadn’t been on other things, he would have asked about it. Now, he only made note of it in passing and followed Connor out the door.


	3. Gavin Reed and RK900

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter with Gavin/Nine (maybe a little explicit).

Gavin Reed and RK900 looked at their colleagues’ backs disappear into the parking lot.

“Did you think they noticed?” Nine asked.

“Yeah, but they’re too preoccupied with their own stuff,” Gavin said and shrugged. 

Nine nodded and looked back to smile at the detective. Placing his fingers inside the human’s palm, his thumb rubbed little circles on the back of his hand, enjoying the way Gavin shivered from the small sign of affection. The detective moved closer to the android, whispering something only they could hear. The android gave an eager nod, and then they were out the door too.

\---

Gavin was panting hard, his face buried in the pillow in front of him. The android’s fingers vibrated slightly as his two fingers opened him up, brushing against his prostate and then out again. It was so good and somehow not enough. Gavin whined into the mattress. He pushed back against the lubed up fingers, trying to keep them inside him for longer. Nine’s rhythm didn’t falter for a second, just adjusting so even less of them touched. 

“So impatient,” the android tutted next to his ear and started circling the pads of his finger inside Gavin’s entrance instead, making Gavin shiver.

“Don’t tease!” he tried in his most authoritative voice, which sounded more like a plea muffled by the sheets. 

Nine hummed a little. 

“What will you do if I did?” he asked, a low timber in his voice. 

Gavin turned his head so he could look him in the face.

“I will tear you to fucking pieces,” he threatened, gasping for air as another finger breached him, “I won’t stop until I taste your blood, until you’re begging for mercy, for me to fuck you so hard you short circuit and go blind…”

Nine looked like he was considering it, a small smile teasing his perfect lips. Gavin thought it unfair that he was the one falling apart when he was supposed to be the human, the one in command of the android, but he had had a lot of eye-opening experiences these past months. Right now he just wanted more of the android’s hands inside him, no matter if he had to beg.

He had been nothing but rude to the android, at first. When he had been assigned Nine he had been angry, felt betrayed, ashamed of him… and then everything just worked. Three weeks in, and they had already solved so many cases. Nine was everything an officer should be: Efficient, well trained, a quick learner, and really good with both interrogations, witnesses and the press. He also seemed to be perfectly aware of when he needed to back off and when he could push Gavin to do something. Excellent personal skills indeed. After watching Anderson and Connor fighting it out in the precinct a couple of times he had expected the android to be more… hot-headed. Nine wasn’t though. He was… smooth. Calculating. Maybe a little bit manipulative. 

Gavin was brought back to the present as vibrations inside him became stronger. 

“You’re distracted,” Nine said.

“Maybe you should make me focus, huh?” 

“Maybe I should,” Nine agreed, flipping Gavin over and pressing a third finger inside the human.

Gavin yelped and arched his back as the vibrations intensified. They had been so awkward the first time, a stakeout gone south and they ended up following the perp into an alley. Handcuffs on, perp passed out in the car, they walked back into the alley to locate the gun. Reed had still been a little winded from the fight, exploding about some minuscule detail, getting louder and louder. First Nine had kept quiet, but after a while, he had just sort of lost patience and pressed Reed up against a wall.

“I think you should shut up,” the android had said, “or I’ll make you.”

It had been a long night, and he had never seen Nine so close before, his long eyelashes, his gray eyes, those soft looking lips so close. He hadn’t been so close to anyone in such a long time, so he just kissed him. He wasn’t drunk, couldn’t blame anything like that. He just let himself do what he felt like. Nine’s eyes had betrayed so much emotion at that moment, it almost scared Gavin. Then the android kissed him back. Eager, dominant, covering him, holding him tight, not letting up for a second until Gavin was gasping for air, hard and desperate in a stupid alley, held tightly by an... android. It took him approximately one second to let go of that particular prejudice, as said android guided his hand to his massive erection and moaned filthily in Gavin’s ear.

And that had been it, really. He didn’t want to spend a second away from him after that. Nine seemed to share that sentiment. When Cyberlife closed Nine moved into Gavin’s apartment and his bed. All in all a good solution.

Gavin whined as Nine removed his hand and hoisted him up in his lap. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Android dick breached him up so slowly, Gavin almost forgot how to breathe. 

“Please-” he stuttered.

He kept his eyes closed but could hear the smirk in the android’s voice.

“Please what?”

“Please, don’t…”

“Hm, what’s the problem, detective? Lost your tongue?”

“I’ll make you lose your tongue if you don’t fuck me right now,” Gavin wailed, no sting left in his voice.

Nine took a deep breath and stopped moving. Gavin imagined the android towering over him as he squirmed, in full control of him.

“I really don’t like your tone, Gavin.”

The android had bent down to murmur in his ear, lightly gripping his shoulders. Not enough to hurt, just to show that he could hold him there if he chose to. 

“Maybe I should keep you like this, on the bed, my cock inside you. Would you like that, _Gav_?”

Gavin tried to shake his head, but his cock twitched at the thought, at the way he was held down, the bangs of the android tickling his face. Nine took his earlobe in his mouth and bit, not hard, just enough for Gavin to feel the scrape of teeth, and started thrusting, painfully slow at first, and then faster, brushing the tip against his prostate, and when Gavin thought he might come, stopping again, too soon. 

“No no no,” he moaned, grabbing for the android, trying to get him to move.

Instead, Nine just started to vibrate, and it was good and not at the same time. Gavin could only gasp and writhe as the torture continued, gripping at Nine’s hips, kicking him weakly with his heels, impaling himself a little more by himself, as the android seemed delighted at the way he feebly tried to incite a reaction. He showed him mercy eventually, moving again, thrusting, and bottoming out. Gavin arched his back again, and Nine grabbed his cock, and that was it, he came with only a few touches, all over himself and Nine. He could feel the android keep thrusting through his orgasm, and slip out as he started to move away, too sensitive to manage right now. He studied Nine through half-closed eyes, looking slightly annoyed. He reached for him and when Nine was in his arms he lazily started to stroke his shaft. Nine slowly started to come apart, his fingers curling into Gavin’s back and his eyes closing. His skin melted away in some places, revealing white panels, and the human kissed them, seeing the android’s mouth form into an O and how he froze as he shut down completely for a moment. Gavin moved close and waited as the android rebooted. The skin moved back and Nine looked like he always did, maybe a little more ragged. He grinned goofily as he faced his human, moving a strand of hair away from his forehead. 

“You seemed to like that,” he mumbled.

“So did you.”

Gavin smiled sluggishly. 

“Maybe we should do it again.”

“Maybe we should.”

“Tomorrow?” Nine asked hopefully.

“Yeah, tomorrow.”


	4. Clothes makes the man

The clothes fit Hank like they were tailored for him. He wondered if they had been expensive, but Connor wouldn’t tell him. 

“Okay,” Hank tried, "thank you, but… don’t do it again. It doesn’t feel right, you buying clothes for me.”

“Alright Hank,” Connor had finally agreed, not seeming to understand what the big fuss was about. 

He had gotten two pairs of jeans, one pair a dark blue wash and one black pair, two white button-ups, a soft grey blazer, and a green trench coat. It seemed the company had even sent five pairs of underwear, black socks and a tie as a gift for shopping the other stuff. Hank shook his head. Meant it was fancy, right? 

He wore the get up the morning of the next press conference, his curly grey hair in a bun on top of his head. Several people asked him who he was and where Hank was, and some weren't even joking. Even Gavin gave him a whistle as he entered the station. 

“Damn, Anderson, you clean up good!”

Hank flipped him off as he sat down. Gavin did the same, still laughing. 

“Still the same on the inside, though. What a pity.”

“Go to hell, Reed,” Hank tried, but it missed some of the sting.

“Yeah yeah…”

Connor had been staying over at Marcus’, so Hank hadn’t had a chance to ask Connor how he looked that morning. Judging from the reactions he had already got he didn’t think he looked that bad. As soon as Connor rushed inside in his usual manner, preparing for meeting the press, he seemed too preoccupied to even notice Hank’s new attire. He greeted him with his usual “good morning lieutenant,” and sat down. Then his eyes slowly slid from the screen to Hank’s face and down to his clothes. His mouth sort of fell open and he blinked several times.

“Mornin’ Connor,” Hank said. “You okay there?”

“Yes,” Connor said, a little too fast. “Of course. I just… you wore them. The clothes. That I bought.”

Connor looked both confused and ridiculously happy.

“Yep,” Hank smiled. “Do they look like you thought?”

“Uh-huh. I… I need to go.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I might need to reboot.”

Connor’s voice was small as he walked towards the bathrooms. As soon as he was inside he sat down on the seat. Head between his knees, so the thirium would stabilize. 

He hadn’t been prepared for Hank to look that good. He knew he had ordered the clothes, and he knew the man had been taking care of himself, he had seen it himself, but that was when they were at the house and Hank wore old sweatpants and a Panthera t-shirt, not in tight jeans and his hair up like that…

He loved him, had loved him a long time, had seen his humanness and his flaws and just found all of it fascinating, even before he deviated. Hank had been a challenge, at first, then a friend, and after he asked him to move in, he realized it had always been love, plain and simple. He didn’t know if that was his deviancy or not, he just loved more. Fell in love. He wasn’t sure what the difference was. Today, seeing Hank again, a new section of this feeling had formed. It felt less like the all-encompassing, altruistic love he used to feel to most things and maybe a little more towards Hank. This new feeling was… violent. It felt like it had claws. Yet, he wished to feel it again. He manually rebooted and exited the bathroom. 

\---

“Connor?”

“Yes?” 

Hank smiled at him. Connor smiled back. 

“Would you like to answer the question?” 

“The question…?”

The android suddenly remembered they were in a room full of the press in front of them. He hadn't exactly forgotten, he sort of just didn't care. He quickly straightened up and directed his attention to the room full of reporters.

“Sorry, will you ask again, please?” he said, trying to gather himself.

The conference went on, and Connor couldn’t help himself, he stared at Hank again, moved closer so he could lean into his space. As soon as they left the conference hall Hank dragged him aside. His hand felt really good on Connor’s arm. 

“Alright, what’s going on?” 

Connor shut his eyes, enjoying the touch, moving closer to Hank.

“You are obviously not well,” Hank continued, regarding him fondly. “You want to go home?”

Connor sighed and grabbed Hank’s shirt.

“Yeah. ”

He just wanted to stay close to Hank. He wanted to lay down and have Hank next to him and just be with him and snuggle in close.

They drove back to the house. Hank changed into sweats and a t-shirt, and they ordered takeout and put on a movie. Connor couldn’t forget how Hank had looked, and kept moving closer, putting his arms around Hanks' chest whenever he got the chance. Hank seemed okay with it, albeit a little flustered.

“Can androids get fevers?” he mused as Connor burrowed his face into his side.

“We aren’t biological creatures. All my firewalls are up to date.”

Hank just hummed, making circles on the android’s arm as he watched the movie. It was an old favorite, Mad Max. He had been livid when Connor told him he hadn’t seen it. Now, he didn’t care so much, he was more worried about the android. He seemed... distracted. What made such an advanced machine tick? Still, Hank welcomed the touches, the tight hugs. It was nice. Maybe androids got some sort of benefit from being close to humans. Connor certainly seemed to relax more. Not that Hank had seen Connor touch any other human, just him. The androids shared information through touch, maybe it was sort of a mimic of that. 

Hank dearly wished he had been younger. That the revolution had been earlier, or that he had been born later. Then he might have had a chance with the android. Now though… Hank sighed. He was old. Maybe not super old but pretty old. If he had been younger, he might have had a chance with someone like Connor. Like, at least ten years younger. He knew guys who had younger partners. It hadn’t seemed for him. Looking down at the head of hair resting on his chest though, he could sort of see how it would, maybe, apply. That it could be appealing. Not to him, not to them, because he was an old fart and Connor was a piece of art, but maybe to someone else, somewhere.

“Hank?”

Connor had watched the movie for a while. He really liked it. They were almost at the end.

“Why does Max leave?” Connor said, leaning his face up towards Hank. 

A warm hand touched Hanks' cheek. The human met his hand and held it against his chest.

“It’s a thing in movies. They feel as though they have accomplished whatever was the goal of the movie, so they leave.”

“Even though Max loves Furiosa, and she loves him?”

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe it symbolizes death or something. That we have to leave at the end no matter how good we were in life."

Hank winced at his own words. He was in recovery from depression but that was maybe a bit much. Connor looked thoughtful for a moment. 

"That's true. Not me, but you could." 

"Um... sure. Is there a point to that or did you just want to ponder my mortality for a moment?"

Connor sat up, looking very serious and kind of intense.

"When you think about it, our time is very limited..." he said, as though he hadn't thought of it before.

"Sure," Hank said, not sure what was going on.

"...so if there is something I would like to experience with you, I should do it now."

Hank grinned, oblivious.

"Sure Connor. What do you wanna do?"

Connor smiled, a little mischievously and then he leaned in close and kissed Hank on the mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...maybe rebooting is code for orgasm in this. Just maybe.


End file.
